Confie no Meu Amor
by Ana Love -089
Summary: Não estava preparada para viver um amor tão intenso, tão grande, tão verdadeiro. Não achava que merecia vivê-lo. Ainda assim, apesar de todas as emoções ambíguas e obscuras que sentia, decidi ir até o fim, deixei que o destino escolhesse por mim.


Sinopse

Não estava preparada para viver um amor tão intenso, tão grande, tão verdadeiro. Não achava que merecia vivê-lo. Ainda assim, apesar de todas as emoções ambíguas e obscuras que sentia, decidi ir até o fim, deixei que o destino escolhesse por mim.

Tive sorte. Hoje podia contar minha história com final feliz, não porque o destino foi benevolente comigo, mas sim porque eu amava um grande homem: Edward Cullen. Depois de tantas idas e voltas, tudo o que eu precisava ter feito era precisamente o que estava gravado em nossa aliança de casamento: confie no meu amor.

* * *

**Confie no Meu Amor**

Capítulo Um

~ PRESENTE ~

Começar uma história não é fácil. Começar minha própria história mais difícil será e, como se não bastasse, ela começa mal.

~ PASSADO ~

Sentia-me estranha.

Enquanto caminhava na direção do homem magnífico a minha frente e me elevava na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo, sentia-me estranha.

Não era por causa desse vestido caríssimo que descia pelo meu corpo, roçando meus tornozelos e abraçando-me com elegância e requinte. Não podia ser o penteado glamouroso no meu cabelo. Não podia ser o apartamento sofisticado a minha volta. Não, não podia ser por causa desse luxo exuberante, ao qual eu _já_ estava por demais acostumada.

Um calafrio subiu pelas minhas costas, fazendo-me estremecer. Quem eu queria enganar? Eu sabia muito bem o que estava me deixando estranha. Só faltava boa dose de fôlego, de coragem e, quem sabe, de álcool ou, na verdade, de...

De súbito, um braço rodeou minha cintura, puxando-me com um movimento impetuoso. Não me foi dado um segundo sequer para me recompor quando cambaleei sobre o salto alto e, deparando-me aprisionada contra um peito largo, lábios impacientes afundaram nos meus, beijando-me e beijando-me.

Essa boca que me devorava, toda voraz e rudemente deliciosa, pertencia a Edward Cullen.

Oh sim, Edward Cullen era_ o _motivo.

Soltei um gemido abafado e esmaguei meus lábios nos dele, agarrando-o entre meus braços como se ele pudesse evaporar a qualquer instante.

E isso não foi, de fato, uma comparação.

Insatisfeita, insaciada, segurei-o junto de mim pelas lapelas de seu casaco e exigi mais do seu beijo, absorvendo-o com avidez e necessidade.

Dentro de breves instantes estaríamos aparecendo juntos para a mídia pela primeira vez. Marcando presença em um evento público, destinado a pessoas importantes e influentes na cidade – sendo Edward uma delas –, oficializaríamos nossa relação para todo o país. Conviver no mundo de Edward não me atemorizava, mas saber que ambos seríamos alvo de incontáveis _flashes_ e que, em consequência, minha vida sofreria um terrível escrutínio me deixava com vertigens de pavor e suores frios.

A necessidade que eu sentia cresceu para um nível de desespero, cegando-me a ponto de eu tornar o beijo sufocante e não querer parar para respirar... nem mesmo quando meus lábios começaram a doer.

Sem Edward, eu não seria capaz de viver. Sem Edward, eu morreria.

Uma mão apertou minha nuca com força, dominando-me e, de repente, nossos lábios foram separados contra minha vontade.

Contendo o desejo insano de voltar a beijá-lo como se não houvesse amanhã, reprimi um protesto agudo.

— Bella, olhe para mim — a voz de Edward me atravessou como uma fria onda de racionalidade, o tom profundo e controlado. Era um choque perceber que enquanto minha respiração soava ruidosa e descontrolada, a dele permanecia calma e regular.

Respirei fundo e ergui o olhar, encontrando seus olhos focados em mim, brilhando com preocupação e obscurecidos com perguntas. Esses olhos verdes eram tão inteligentes... um mundo tão grande... um refúgio tão bom...

Não havia nada que eu não fizesse por esse homem.

E no entanto, meu Deus, eu iria arruinar a vida dele.

Seu polegar acariciou minha bochecha, um sorriso de lado principiando no canto de seus lábios. Ah, esse sorriso que aparecia para diminuir a tensão...

— Qual o problema?

_Estamos fadados ao fracasso, Edward... desde o primeiro momento, desde que eu soube que você era bom demais para mim._

— Nenhum. — Desviei o olhar para o laço preto em seu pescoço, descendo ao longo da camisa branca e das lapelas de seda negra. Estava tudo impecável e dentro dos conformes, contudo fingi arrumar melhor o laço, para depois deixar que meus dedos fugissem para o maxilar forte e traçassem uma carícia lenta, um toque de reverência e veneração. — Tão soberbo… Detesto constatar que você é, de fato, perfeito demais para mim.

Um silêncio prolongado sucedeu minha confissão, dizendo-me que Edward estava avaliando minhas palavras.

— O que a faz me igualar com a perfeição?

_ Não tenho um coração limpo como o seu. Não sou digna de você . Não posso arrancar esse passado imundo de quem eu sou. Faz parte de mim._

— Isabella, seus olhos são um espelho para mim. Lembre-se disso, meu amor.

A afirmação proferida em tom suave me consternou. Eu sabia que Edward pressentia, percebia que havia algo errado comigo, no entanto eu não sabia até que ponto ele estaria adivinhando a gravidade da situação – da nossa situação –, pois eu escondia um segredo aterrador.

Meu Deus, haveria mulher mais egoísta do que eu? Com que direito estaria arrastando Edward para a lama? Eu deveria acabar tudo enquanto ainda era tempo. Deveria, mas como conseguiria desistir dele? Como conseguiria largá-lo? A coragem se esfumava assim que eu o olhava, tão belo, tão majestoso.

— Acho que estou nervosa.

— Mesmo? — A articulação pausada e o tom descrente foram o aviso de que Edward me dizia que ele não era nenhum idiota, nem tampouco gostava de ser tratado como um. — Bom... sendo assim, talvez eu possa ajudá-la...

Deslizou uma mão pela minha cintura, subindo com firmeza, arrastando o veludo do vestido entre dedos possessivos. Agarrou um seio contra a palma e nos juntou quadril com quadril, incendiando-me vertiginosamente. Havia tanto requinte em seus gestos, e tanto despudor. A combinação me enlouquecia. Qualquer toque seu, e eu estaria pronta para me entregar.

_Eu estava sempre pronta para me entregar_. E nesses últimos dias chegava mesmo a beirar a insanidade, a ponto de Edward ter de manter o controle por mim, pois eu não possuía nenhum – ou quase nenhum.

Essa era, eu tinha certeza, a razão pela qual nossa relação ainda funcionava: porque Edward controlava e comandava minha paixão.

Mas não era como se ele fosse um homem dominador por natureza. A meu ver, me parecia que ele _sabia_ dominar... e dominava quando necessário. Ele pegava a roda de leme e, sem medo, comandava a nós dois, segurando o leme da nossa relação sozinho.

Edward era um homem extraordinário e sem fraquezas.

E tudo sobre ele me gritava que ele não merecia uma mulher com um passado tenebroso como o meu.

Apertando meu seio, ele se apossou da minha boca e me beijou com volúpia, obrigando-me a separar os lábios e a acolher sua língua exploradora. Foi um beijo úmido de pura sensualidade, porém acabou rápido, com os lábios de Edward desgrudando para longe dos meus, sua mão deslizando do meu seio para minha cintura.

Talvez ele estivesse desconfiado que eu voltasse a perder o controle de minhas emoções.

Ergui o olhar quando ele falou:

— Não esteja nervosa. Caso contrário, também ficarei nervoso. — Sorriu com malícia, e esse foi um sorriso que chegou até seus olhos. — Que desastre seria...

Em qualquer outro momento, eu teria achado engraçado imaginar Edward nervoso, mas não hoje, não essa noite.

— Claro que você não vai ficar nervoso.

Saí do círculo de seus braços e me afastei na direção do quarto, ouvindo os passos de Edward me seguindo. Atravessei o cômodo, peguei o batom nude na bolsa e avancei para o banheiro, colocando-me à frente do espelho para retocar a cor nos lábios inchados. Parando atrás de mim, Edward reposicionou o laço e depois passou uma mão pelos lábios e pelo queixo, eliminando vestígios dos nossos beijos. Quando seu olhar encontrou o meu, percebi que eu tinha paralisado com o batom a escassa distância dos lábios, hipnotizada enquanto o observava.

Seu peito subiu em um suspiro.

— Não acho o reflexo desse cara aí perfeito. Já o seu, querida... — Baixou os olhos até minha boca, acariciando-a com um lento movimento de olhar obscurecido. — De repente estou imaginando mil e uma coisas... para fazer com essa boca perfeita.

Ergui uma sobrancelha e, sentindo-me perversa, desviei o olhar e me concentrei aplicando o batom nos lábios.

— Essa, sim, é a mulher que eu conheço.

~ PRESENTE ~

Na verdade, não foi assim que minha história começou. Melhor especificando, _a minha história com o Edward_. Mas foi a partir desse momento que senti que ela estaria começando, ou acabando, _para sempre_.

Faz sentido.. ela trocou uma dependência pela outra.. mas será que o Ed não teria enhuma desconfiança? Ele é um cara rico.. deve ter feito uma pesquisa sobre a amada... hahahahahahaha.


End file.
